Je t'aimerai toujours (Malec)
by marieange005
Summary: Alec est presque un adolescent typique. Presque… mais il a un enfant de trois ans. Qu'arivera-t-il dans sa nouvelle école où il rencontrera Magnus? Une histoire qui contient MALEC. Une traduction de Sweet Child O'Mine par Intoxic (/s/10872712/1/Sweet-Child-O-Mine)
1. Les secrets d'Alec Lightwood

**Chapitre 1**

I-Les secrets d'Alec Lightwood

-Soit gentil avec Tia, ok ? Et quand je serai de retour, on ira se balancer au parc.

Le garçon remit le bébé dans son lit, un large sourire à la bouche. Le petit garçon aux yeux aussi intense qu'un ciel étoilé (comme l'avait un jour dit sa mère) sourit en retour, dévoilant ainsi toutes ses dents blanches, sauf une palette qui avait été abimée dans un petit accident. La dent en question était restée au sol après la dernière visite au parc du petit garçon et de son oncle.

Le plus vieux garçon mit sa veste de cuir noir sans la fermer. C'était encore le tout début de l'automne et l'air était encore chaud. Il s'accroupit un moment devant le lit de bébé, prit les barreaux dans ses mains et pressa son nez entre les trous. Le petit garçon se leva instantanément et prit la main de son père aussi fermement qu'un enfant de trois ans pouvait le faire.

-Donne un bisou à Papa.

Le petit garçon pouffa de rire, comme il le faisait toujours, puis pressa ses lèvres contre celles de son père, dans un baiser plein de salive, un baiser auquel était habitué son père.

-On va être en retard ! dit une forte voix féminine.

-Je t'aime mon bébé.

-Moi 'si Papa, dit le petit dans son propre langage et envoya la main à son père en attrapant au passage son toutou singe jaune préféré. Bye.

-Mon dieu, Alec ! On va être en retard pour la première journée d'école !

Le garçon regarda une dernière fois le petit dans son lit et couru en bas, comme s'il courrait pour sa vie. Personne ne devrait avoir à n'être témoin de la colère d'Isabelle Lightwood, personne.

-Prêts ? demanda Jace en prenant les clés de la voiture du crochet et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Alors on y va.

-Tu ne conduiras pas mon auto, Jace. Je ne veux pas mourir.

Il arracha les clés des mains de Jace et courut s'assoir du côté conducteur. Isabelle éclata de rire et monta à l'arrière de la voiture.

La route vers la nouvelle école n'était pas trop longue, comme Alec aurait aimé. Elle était définitivement trop courte pour qu'Alec ait le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui envahissait ses pensées.

Si quelqu'un avait à entendre l'histoire de sa vie, la personne en question serait définitivement sous le choc, vraiment. Alec n'était pas l'adolescent de 17 ans typique. Évidemment, c'était un très bon élève. Il avait des A dans presque toutes ses classes et il s'était déjà bien classé dans certaines compétitions. Il avait même déjà fait partie d'une équipe de soccer. Il avait déjà été à des partys, comme n'importe quel adolescent de 14 ans l'aurait fait. Mais, un soir changea tout. Tout cela dans une siii courte période de temps, sa vie fit un 360 : elle prit un raide tournant et Alec atterrit directement dans sa nouvelle vie. Il a dû dire adieu à la vie typique d'un adolescent qui aime les partys, pas qu'Alec aimait particulièrement des partys. Il a donc accueilli, avec peu d'enthousiasme, une toute nouvelle vie d'adulte où il était devenu père à l'âge de 15 ans.

-Hey! On y est, entendit Alec au travers de ses pensées.

Avec les paroles de sa sœur, Alec réalisa qu'il était en effet arrivé à l'entrée de l'école St- Raziel.

-On va trouver une place libre.

-Je vais m'en occuper, dit le plus vieux. Vous, allez à l'école maintenant.

Il poussa son frère et sa sœur hors du véhicule. Au finale, Alec trouva une place libre directement à côté d'une Camaro jaune canari remplie de paillette sur le devant avec une plaque indiquant « Hotstuff ». Alec pensa que le propriétaire de cette voiture devait avoir un égo surdimensionné.

Regardant sa montre et voyant qu'il était près de 8h, Alec se dirigea rapidement vers la bâtisse : il ne pouvait pas être en retard la première journée, son père serait furieux. Peu importe ce qu'il était arrivé, Alec devait toujours être premier de classe et il ne voulait pas décevoir ses parents. Ils les avaient déjà assez déçus quand ils avaient appris qu'il aurait un enfant pendant qu'il était toujours au secondaire. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la seule déception qui attendait Mme et M. Lightwood qui viendrait d'Alec, mais il ne voulait pas leur annoncer maintenant, ou même leur annoncé tout court.

La nouvelle école s'est avérée être très semblable à la précédente : normal. Du moins, c'était la première impression qu'elle donnait. Alec aimait bien son école précédente, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne père. À ce moment, l'école devint un cauchemar. Dès que le fait qu'Alec Lightwood, un ado de 15 ans, de secondaire 3 avait mis une fille enceinte, qui se trouvait, qui plus est, à être la fille du directeur, fut connu de tous, Alec arrêta d'être un adolescent normal. Au début, durant toutes les pauses on riait de lui et on le traitait de nom comme « papounait » ou « baby daddy ». Après l'incident, aucune fille ne voulait s'approcher d'Alec, car elles étaient effrayées de se retrouver avec un petit dans le ventre, elles aussi. Pas que ça dérangeait Alec, il n'était pas intéressé pas les filles de toute manière.

Alexander, c'est son nom complet, bien qu'il n'aime pas se faire appelé comme ça, n'était définitivement pas intéressé par aucune fille, du moins romantiquement. Au début, c'était comme un sentiment étrange de ne pas sentir ce « quelque chose » envers les filles, ce quelque chose dont son frère et ses amis parlaient pendant des heures. L'enfer pourra l'accueillir, mais il a essayé de sortir avec des filles pour essayer de trouver pourquoi il ne ressentait pas « ça ». Après 3 rendez-vous avec différentes filles, Alec réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui puisqu'il était attiré par les hommes. Il était à un rendez-vous, il avait peut-être 14 ans, c'était juste avait l'incident. La fille avec qui il était magnifique : cheveux blonds, yeux verts, longues jambes qui n'étaient pas cachées sous sa jupe courte et elle avait même une belle poitrine. Jace était jaloux d'Alec, tellement jaloux. Bien sûr, Hélène Blackthorn était une des plus belles filles de l'école. Tous les gars ne rêvaient que d'un rendez-vous avec elle, sans mentionner qu'ils tueraient pour l'avoir comme blonde. Malgré toute cette attention, elle s'intéressait à Alec. Pas à un beau blond, musclé, mais bien lui. D'un autre côté, plus fille était tombée en amour avec Alec, pas que cela soit surprenant, il était bien beau.

Grand, mince, cheveux noirs de jais, peut-être un peu trop long pour un garçon, mais tout de même génial. Mais ce sont ses yeux qui attiraient le plus l'attention. Ces yeux électrifiant d'un bleu profond qui ressemblaient à un océan durant la nuit. Ce sont eux qui faisaient ramollir les genoux des filles qui le regardaient. Ils étaient la raison pour laquelle les filles rougissaient quand elles voyaient les yeux d'Alec dans les leurs.

Même si tout semblait parfait, il n'avait pas de plaisir à son rendez-vous, non. Hélène était sympathique, intrigante, énergique et elle ne parlait pas trop de cheerleading ou de maquillage comme les autres filles le faisaient. Hélène était différente des autres filles avec qui Alec avait eu des rendez-vous, mais même elle ne pouvait pas faire en sorte qu'Alec l'aime, dans ce sens.

Comment aurait-elle pu ? Elle n'était tout de même pas un garçon. Oui, Alec était gai, même s'il ne le comprit que beaucoup plus tard qu'au moment de ce rendez-vous. Cependant, pendant ce rendez-vous, il comprit qu'il ressentait une attirance sexuelle envers les garçons. Quand il alla chercher des breuvages et du popcorn 20 minutes avant le film, il vit un gars. Grand, plus grand qu'Alec à ce moment, cheveux blonds et yeux verts. Il rappelait à Alec son frère adoptif avec tous ces muscles. Il était accoté sur une colonne avec un pied sur la colonne, mais dans les poches et un gros capuchon sur sa tête. Il devait attendre pour quelqu'un qui était dans la file. Alec parcourait son corps du regard. Son corps, ses cuisses d'enfer, si belles dans ses skinny jean bleu marine, les mêmes pantalons qui laissaient entrevoir une certaine bosse à leur devant que les yeux d'Alec ne manquèrent pas et sur laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent pour un moment envoyant des bouffées de chaleur indescriptible dans les parties basses d'Alec. D'un côté, c'était épeurant, d'un autre, il éprouvait quelque chose d'étrange qu'il ne pouvait pas décrire dans ce moment. Plus tard, ce sentiment se révéla être de la simple attirance sexuelle. Alec déplaça ses yeux plus haut sur sa poitrine, cachée sous un t-shirt rouge vraiment serré. Ses yeux se déplacèrent encore vers le haut, vers son cou, vers son menton, vers ses lèvres rosées qui semblaient briller de loin, un nez nettement découpé, mais pas trop, vers ses sourcils pas trop épais et finalement vers ses magnifiques yeux verts.

Alec pensa qu'il allait faire une crise de cœur quand le gars, qui était accoté sur la colonne, tourna ses yeux vers lui, le voyant le fixer. Les joues de Lightwood devaient alors bouillir, il les sentait tellement chaudes. Ensuite, ledit garçon fit quelque chose à quoi Alec ne savait pas réagir : il lui fit un clin d'œil. Mais ce n'était pas tout : un autre gars vint à lui et lui prit la main, enlaçant ses doigts autour des siens. Il l'entraina vers la salle de cinéma, passant devant Alec en chemin. Les yeux bleus d'Alec les suivirent et quand le gars aux yeux verts fut assez près d'Alec, il lui fit un autre clin d'œil et lui envoya la main en chuchotant « hey beauté ».

Le cœur d'Alec battait fortement. Ses pieds étaient collés au sol, ses yeux rivés vers l'espace maintenant libre où le garçon était une seconde plus tôt. Son corps était en feu comme jamais avant. Il aurait probablement été là plus longtemps si ce n'avait pas été d'un autre enfant qui le poussa, le faisant presque tomber par terre puisqu'il bloquait la file.

Assis dans la salle de cinéma avec Hélène à ses côtés, Alec vit le gars aux yeux verts devant lui, avec son copain. Ils étaient assis deux rangées devant lui. Quand les lumières s'éteignirent et que le film débuta, les yeux d'Alec allèrent de nouveau dans la direction du beau jeune homme aux yeux verts. Il était assis très près de son ami, avec sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci et Alec jura voir leurs mains enlacées. Quand Alexander les regardait, il rougissait dans savoir pourquoi. Il tenait la main d'Hélène, lui aussi. Cela ne dura que 5 minutes et les deux conclurent que c'était étrange. Cependant, quand il regardait les deux garçons, il rougissait intensément, comme s'ils faisaient quelque chose de mal. Il rougit davantage lorsque les deux gars commencèrent à chuchoter, puis à s'embrasser. Alec ne pouvait détacher son regard d'eux : dans sa tête, la vue était tellement excitante. Il aimait tellement ça qu'il ferma involontairement ses yeux et amena ses doigts à ses lèvres en imaginant qu'il était celui qui embrassait le gars aux yeux verts. Cela ne finit pas bien pour lui, car, comme si son corps avait attendu un signal, il sentit ses pantalons devenir plus serrés dans une certaine région et ses yeux s'ouvrirent, choqués. Il courut immédiatement vers la salle de bain, laisse Hélène confuse. Il s'occupa du petit problème entre ses jambes. Oui, c'est comme qu'Alec découvrit qu'il aimait les garçons. Bien sûr, il avait confirmé cette théorie, quand une fois, juste une fois, après avoir parlé à Isabelle de ses doutes, il était allé voir un film côté R qu'Isabelle lui avait conseillé de regarder. C'était rendu clair, après avoir visionné ce film : Alec se sentit encore plus excité que cette fois au cinéma.

Oui, c'était un fait qu'Alec était gai, même si sa sœur était la seule à le savoir. Son orientation sexuelle était son secret numéro 1 et il ne voulait jamais le dire au monde entier. Tout comme Alec ne voulait pas que sa nouvelle école apprenne qu'il avait un enfant.

Jacob Gabriel Lightwood, Jake pour faire court, est la prunelle des yeux d'Alec. Non, il ne regrettait jamais que Jake soit arrivé dans sa vie : il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. En vérité, Alec ne pouvait plus s'imaginer la vie sans Jake. Certainement, ce n'était pas facile d'être un parent adolescent, de s'occuper seul de son enfant, d'être les deux parents pour Jake, mais Alec n'aurait rien voulu changé à sa vie : toutes ses nuits où il ne dormait pas quand Jake faisait ses dents, les doutes qu'ils avaient eus quand il pensait ne pas être à la hauteur, quand il ne savait pas comment être un parent, ces choses qu'il avait dû laisser tomber comme le rêve de devenir enseignant, même si ce n'était pas totalement impossible maintenant. Non, il ne changerait rien, encore moins pour une vie remplie de partys, d'alcool, de plaisir et d'étude loin de chez lui. Des fois, il avait des doutes quant à ses capacités d'être un bon père, mais ils se dissipaient quand il voyait Jake dans ses bras lui disant dans ses propres mots qu'il l'aimait en l'appelant Papa. Il ne changerait pas cette joie dans son cœur à toute les fois qu'il retournait à la maison et que Jake courait pour lui faire un câlin ou quand Jake laissait son lit et allait se tenir debout à côté du lit d'Alec et qu'il venait le rejoindre pour dormir dans ses bras. Non, il ne changerait pas cela pour rien au monde.

Cependant, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'Alec voulait que sa nouvelle école découvre son secret, son Jake. Il en avait eu assez des insultes à son école précédente. Ici, dans la nouvelle, il voulait un nouveau départ sans son étiquette de père de famille. Il voulait être le garçon moyen, un simple Alec Lightwood qui voulait graduer sans trop de problèmes.

Il voulait être comme les autres, alors il décida de garder secrètes les deux choses les plus importantes pour lui. Il espérerait que cela resterait ainsi jusqu'à sa graduation.

Alec courait comme un fou vers la classe où un cours d'anglais venait de débuter, tout en maudissant son mauvais sens de l'orientation. Il aurait dû demander son chemin à quelqu'un, cela lui aurait sauvé le temps qu'il perdait à courir comme une poule pas de tête.

Heureusement pour lui, la destinée sembla avoir entendu ses prières. Il courir, il était près des couloirs quand il fonça dans quelqu'un, quelqu'un avec une poitrine bien dure. Les deux se retrouvèrent immédiatement au sol, Alec au-dessus de la personne.

-Whoa, dit la personne.

Alec leva sa tête et le vit. Il était un gars qui avait l'air asiatique. Ses yeux étaient incroyables : vert dorés, qui semblait regarder Alec directement dans les yeux, avec la même intrigue. Ils étaient perdus dans les yeux de l'autre. Il y avait quelque chose de magnétique dans ses yeux de chat : quelque chose à quoi Alec ne pouvait pas résister. C'était comme s'il était enchanté par ces étincelles qui dansaient dans ses yeux. Alec n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau auparavant. Le gars sembla reprendre ses moyens en premier et parla à Alec d'une voix mielleuse.

-Suis-je au paradis ? Es-tu mon ange, beauté ?

Ces mots semblèrent réveiller Alec de son état hypnotisé dans lequel il était depuis que son regard avait croisé celui de l'autre garçon. En une seconde ses joues devinrent écarlates et il s'éloigna de l'autre, aussi vite que s'il s'était brulé. Bien sûr, ce ne se passa si bien qu'Alec le voulait et il finit par retomber sur le gars, causant un petit sifflement et un rire chez l'autre jeune homme.

-Je suis désolé !

Cette fois, il se releva plus lentement de sa position et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à son ton. Quand leur main se toucha, Alec sentit un étrange chatouillement, comme un choc électrique dans son corps. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais senti et il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Finalement, il regarda correctement le gars en face de lui : il était plus grand qu'Alec, il avait les cheveux longs, noirs et ils avaient des petits pics de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Ses vêtements étaient très clairs et colorés et il brillait à cause de brillants ou de paillettes, Alec n'était pas certain. Il est magnifique, se dit Alec, magnifique.

-Je suis désolé de t'être rentré dedans.

-Oh, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, dit le garçon avec un grand sourire. Les beaux jeunes hommes peuvent me foncer dedans n'importe quand, spécialement quand ce sont de beaux jeunes hommes avec d'incroyables yeux bleus, comme toi. Je suis Magnus, Magnus Bane.

-Alec Lightwood.

Il serra la main de Magnus qui était tendue devant lui, lui offrant un sourire gêné.

-Tu es nouveau ici, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant.

Magnus replaça son t-shirt qui s'était froissé à cause d'Alec.

-Je me serais rappelé d'une beauté comme toi.

Les joues d'Alec devaient bien être rendues rubis à ce moment.

-Je suis nouveau ici, répondit-il en replaçant son propre chandail et en prenant son sac qui était tombé au sol. Pourrais-tu m'aider.

-Bien sûr, mon cher.

-Tu ne saurais pas par hasard où se trouve la classe 146 ? Je me suis perdu ici et le cours d'anglais a déjà commencé.

-Avec Mme Herondale ?

Alec prit son horaire et regarda le nom de l'enseignante. Il acquiesça.

-Et bien, tu es chanceux aujourd'hui, mon ange. J'ai cours maintenant avec Mme H aussi. Tu peux venir avec moi.

-Oh, merci.

Étrangement, avec Magnus, Alec se rendit très rapidement à sa classe, même s'il était tout de même en retard.

-M. Bane, en retard comme toujours, dit une dame d'environ 30 ans qui regardait attentivement les deux garçons.

-Cette fois, j'ai une bonne explication, M'dame, répliqua Bane en gesticulant vers Alec qui se tenait juste derrière lui. Alec, ici même, m'a foncé dedans et j'ai décidé de le conduire vers notre magnifique classe.

-Tu dois être Alec Lightwood, dit-elle en tirant Alec d'en arrière de Magnus, l'entrainant ainsi au milieu de la classe. Bienvenue, j'espère que tu adoreras mon cours et notre école.

-Merci.

Alec n'avait jamais aimé être le centre de l'attention. À toutes les fois que cela arrivait, il rougissait intensément et il avait l'impression que tout le monde allait rire de lui. Cette fois, il n'avait pas tort et il rougit de plus belle.

-Ok, les garçons, dit-elle en bougeant ses mains dans leur direction. Magnus, je laisse ça passer cette fois parce que tu as amené Alec. Assois-toi et ouvre ton livre à la page 31. Aujourd'hui, on va parler de Robert Frost.

Tous deux se déplacèrent, Alec le fit d'un pas peu assuré. Ce n'était pas surprenant, c'était sa première journée et il ne connaissait personne mis à part Magnus ici. Il aurait probablement cherché où s'assoir un peu plus longtemps, si Magnus ne l'avait pas tiré pour l'assoir au dernier bureau libre. Un des gars aux yeux olive regarda Magnus d'un œil interrogateur et, plus tard, il lui envoya la main. Magnus s'assit en entrainant Alec avec lui.

-Alors, mon ange aux yeux bleus commença Magnus quand Alec ouvrit son livre d'anglais. Dis-m'en plus sur toi.

Voilà comment Alec survécut à sa première journée : en parlant de l'histoire de sa vie avec Magnus, en évitant les deux plus importants secrets de sa vie.

* * *

Je tiens à rappeler que ceci est une traduction de Sweer Child O'Mine que vous pouvez trouver en V.O (anglais) ici : s/10872712/1/Sweet-Child-O-Mine


	2. Est-ce le coup de foudre?

**Chapitre 2**

II- Est-ce le coup de foudre?

Magnus ne croyait pas et ne s'intéressait pas non plus aux choses spirituelles ni au destin, mais ce matin-là, tout changea. Depuis le moment où ses yeux ont rencontré les siens, c'était comme une force surnaturelle, comme le destin d'avoir vu ses yeux aussi bleus qu'un ciel de nuit ou qu'un océan dans lequel il ne voulait que se noyer. Ces magnifiques yeux appartenaient évidemment à Alec Lightwood.

Depuis ce moment, il commença à questionner ses croyances par rapport au coup de foudre. Coup de foudre ? C'était bien plus que ça! Les anglophones diraient « love at fight sight » et c'était bien ce qu'il ressentait. Dès qu'il l'eut rencontré, il tomba en amour avec lui. Non, ce n'était pas possible, l'était-ce? Il n'avait jamais cru qu'une telle chose était possible ailleurs que dans les amours à l'eau de rose du 19e siècle ou dans les films d'amour si populaires au cinéma. C'est vrai, comment quelque chose comme ça pourrait exister dans le vrai monde?

Cependant, ce matin, lorsqu'il a rencontré Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane commença à croire au coup de foudre. Encore plus, il semblait qu'il venait d'ouvrir la porte de son cœur pour se laisser prendre par ses sentiments intenses qu'il ne pouvait ignorer.

-Je pense que je suis amoureux, soupira Magnus en s'assoyant, plutôt en glissant sur une chaise de la cafétéria à côté de Ragnor. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds (en fait ses cheveux étaient plus près du blanc) avec le teint olive le regarda d'œil œil réprobateur. Juste à côté de lui était assise une petite fille blonde avec la peau pâle, un teint normal pour les personnes du nord de l'Europe. Oui, Catarina Loss avait des ancêtres européens, de la Norvège plus précisément.

-Men, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec toi ? demanda fermement Ragnor Fell en regardant intensément Magnus qui le regarda de manière confuse. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans le cours d'anglais, en?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu m'as laissé tomber pour un nouveau pas rapport, dit Fell en prenant une gorgée de la bouteille de pepsi qu'il tenait devant lui.

-Quoi ? demanda Magnus qui était toujours confus en regardant son meilleur ami.

À ce moment, ses yeux atterrirent sur les yeux bleus qui lui étaient maintenant si familiers.

Le garçon marchait de manière incertaine, il regardait toute la cafétéria attentivement. Il cherchait définitivement une place libre. Magnus lui envoya la main en espérant qu'Alec s'asseye à côté de lui, mais, au même moment, un blond musclé passa son bras autour de ses épaules, l'entraînant plus près de lui et il l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Qui est cet idiot blond qui enlace Alec?! grogna Magnus en se rassoyant sur sa chaise.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fusiller du regard ledit garçon blond.

-Si Alec est celui avec les cheveux noir, commença Catarina.

Magnus hocha la tête et elle poursuivit.

-Alors l'idiot blond, comme tu le dis, est Jace Lightwood et la fille aux cheveux noirs assise à côté de lui est Isabelle Lightwood. Ils sont dans ma classe. Le plus vieux de leur famille est Alec et il est dans ta classe.

-Il n'a pas l'air de son frère.

-C'est parce qu'il est adopté, ajouta-t-elle en finissant sa salade. J'étais en équipe avec Isabelle en éduc. C'est une fille vraiment sympathique, mais elle aime bien contrôler les choses et elle parle beaucoup.

-Il est chanceux qu'il ne soit que son frère, dit Magnus faiblement en déplaçant ses yeux vers Alec.

Le gars et ses frères et sœur étaient assis à une table avec Sebastian Morgenstern, Jordan Kyle, la copine de Jordan, Maya, la sœur de Sebastian, Clary et son ami un peu nerd, Simon. C'était incroyable que toutes ces personnes rentrent dans une table de 6 personnes.

-C'est vrai, Alec a parlé de ça, mais j'étais trop perdu dans ses yeux pour m'en rappeler, dit Magnus ses yeux toujours rivés sur Alec qui parlait maintenant avec Sheldon. Mon dieu…il est tellement beau.

-Oho, dit Felle en roulant des yeux. Est-ce que je sens la fin de la dépression du moins passé ? Tu ne pleures plus Camille ?

-Qui ? Quelle Camille ? dit-il en ne lâchant pas Alec des yeux, Alec qui était en train d'écrire sur ton téléphone.

-Oui, dit doucement Catarina. C'est la fin de la dépression de Magnus. Tu aimes bien cet Alec, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr.

Il tourna sa tête pour se concentrer sur son amie qui le regardait en souriant.

-L'as-tu vu ? Il est parfait. Cheveux noirs, yeux bleus : ma combinaison préférée. Il est un gars de rêve.

-Et comment tu sais qu'il est gai et qu'il sera intéressé, pas toi ? De mon point de vue, il a pas mal l'air hétéro.

Ragnor regarda Alec et acquiesça.

-Je te dis qu'il est hétéro.

-Tu sais quoi, Rags ? demanda Magnus en lui volant une frite, ce qui fallut à Magnus une petite tape sur la main qui lui presque échappé la frite. J'ai des pouvoirs magiques. Tu sais, j'ai réussi à faire en sorte que plusieurs garçons questionnent leur orientation sexuelle. En plus, Alec…mhmm, ça doit être un diminutif d'un autre nom, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, pour Alexander, interrompit Catarina. Isabelle a dit que son nom était Alexander, mais qu'il préfère Alec.

-Alexander, dit Magnus d'une voix qui ressemblait à un ronronnement. Ça sonne parfait. Alexander…chéri, bientôt tu seras mon nouveau chum (1).

-Je te dis qu'il n'est pas gai, dit Ragnor en avalant ses dernières frites avant que Magnus essaye de les lui voler.

-Je te dis que, bientôt, Alexander sera mon chum!

* * *

Magnus vit Alec de nouveau en histoire. Au début, Magnus ne voulait pas aller à ce cours puisqu'il n'aimait pas l'enseignant et c'était réciproque, mais, depuis qu'il eut rencontré ce garçon ce matin-là, il voulait assister à toutes les classes qu'ils avaient en commun. Heureusement pour lui, Alec lui avait montré son horaire, alors Magnus avait pu noter mentalement tous les cours qu'ils avaient en commun. En fait, ils avaient plusieurs cours en commun, ce n'était pas des cours très intéressants, mais Magnus était prêt à y assister s'il pouvait contempler sa beauté aux yeux bleus.

Alex était assis au dernier bureau de la classe et il était complètement engagé dans son appel téléphonique.

-Je finis les cours à 3 heures, alors on peut se rejoindre au parc, celui près de chez moi, dit-il à son appareil. Oui, le même que la semaine passée. Oui…dit-il avec une voix un peu plus douce, c'est super, oui…je serai de retour dans quelques heures, ok ? Je t'aime….bye Tia.

Les yeux de Magnus s'ouvrirent sous le choc de ses mots prononcés par Alec. Il pensait qu'il était célibataire et, plus important encore, qu'il était gai. Et maintenant, cette surprise ? Ce n'était vraiment pas une belle surprise. Il marcha vers lui, un air triste au visage, et finit par sourire quand Alec finit son appel, le regarda et osa lui sourire doucement.

-Cette place est prise ?

-N..non… bégaya Alec en rougissant.

Magnus s'assit directement à côté de lui et sortit son cahier de notes.

-Alors, comment elle est ? Ta blonde ? Tia ?

Alec semblait confus lorsqu'il se retourna vers Magnus.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas espionner ta conversation, mais j'en ai entendu une partie.

-C'est correct, dit Alec en avalant profondément. Tia n'est pas ma blonde, je n'ai pas de blonde…je veux dire, je ne suis pas en couple, je veux dire…

Magnus rit légèrement et les joues d'Alec était encore plus rouges, presque qu'écarlates.

-Bon matin, dit une grave voix masculine avant que le son d'une porte se refermant se fasse entendre.

L'enseignant, Hodge Starkweather, qui avait 45 ans et qui était célibataire depuis qu'il avait commencé son travail à cette école, il y a de ça 15 ans, sorti ses livres.

-Bon, commençons par prendre les présences. Atherman Joe ?

-Présent, dit quelqu'un assis en à la première rangée.

-Bane, Magnus, absent comme toujours.

-Je suis là, dit Magnus en se levant de sa chaise pour permettre à son enseignant de mieux le voir.

Il était choqué de vois cet adolescent dans sa classe. Il l'observa pendant deux minutes, comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde, ce qui n'était pas si loin de ce que Magnus pensait d'ailleurs.

-Bien bien, cette journée sera importante dans l'histoire, dit le vieil homme d'une voix remplie de surprise. Magnus Bane est en cours d'histoire. Ça doit être un miracle. Que s'est-il passé ?

-En effet, le jour des miracles, M. Starkweather, dit Bane en faisant un clin d'œil à Alec qui avait maintenant les joues rouges comme des tomates.

* * *

Magnus regarda les yeux bleus d'Alec pendant tout le cours, du moins, autant qu'il le put. Le garçon avait l'air d'un ange avec sa peau pâle qui contrastait parfaitement avec ses cheveux noirs qui tombaient dans son visage. Chaque seconde, il devait de plus en plus perdu dans la beauté d'Alec et il voulait de plus en plus devenir près de lui. Il ne le connaissait pas vraiment bien, pour le moment, mais il sentait que ce garçon était différent de tous les autres, qu'il était unique.

-J'espère que vous prendrez mes conseils à cœur en ce qui concerne votre présentation, dit l'enseignant au-dessus de ses livres. J'espère que vous la prendrez au sérieux. La note de cette présentation vaudra pour 30% de votre note cette étape-ci. Maintenant, mettez-vous en équipe de deux.

-De quoi il parlait ? demanda Magnus en se tournant vers Alec en le sortant de ses pensées.

-On a une présentation à faire à propos de la Deuxième Guerre mondiale. Chaque équipe doit choisir un pays qui a participé à la guerre et faire une présentation là-dessus.

-Oh, commenta-t-il. Veux-tu être mon coéquipier ?

-Et ton ami ? demanda Alec en regardant Ragnor qui roula des yeux et qui se retourna vers le gars assis à côté de lui.

-Pas de soucis, dit Magnus en souriant et en serrant la main d'Alec.

Étrangement, c'était chaud et plaisant de la toucher.

-Ragnor a déjà une équipe, enchaina-t-il. Alors, Alexander…en passant, je devrais être fâché que tu ne m'aies pas dit ton vrai nom, Alexander.

-Je préfère Alec.

-Je préfère Alexander, dit Magnus en lui envoyant un clin d'œil ce qui causa le rougissement d'Alec. Alors, Alexander, serais-tu mon partenaire pour ce projet ?

 _Et peut-être quelque chose de plus_ , ajouta-t-il dans sa tête.

-O…Ok.

-M. Bane et , interompi l'enseignant.

Il était debout directement à côté de leur bureau et les fixait intensément. Alec rougit instantanément davantage et Magnus aurait pu jurer entendre les battements du cœur d'Alec.

-Est-ce qu'on vous interrompt?

-N…non, dit tout bas Alec en regardant son bureau. On s'excuse.

-M. Starkweather, on parlait simplement du projet.

Bane essayait toujours de se sauver des problèmes avec ses paroles ; ça l'avait souvent aidé.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on devrait être en train de faire ?

-Vous devriez, dit l'enseignant qui se tourna et qui se dirigea vers son bureau. À la fin de ce cours, je veux savoir quel pays vous avez choisi.

-Tu peux respirer de nouveau, chéri, dit Magnus en se tourna vers Alec qui avait encore les joues rouges. Alors, quel pays on choisit ?

-Lequel veux-tu ?

-Mon angle, crois-moi, je vais accepter tout ce que tu veux.

Alec sembla confus à la suite des paroles de Magnus. L'expression dans ses yeux faisait ramollir les genoux de Magnus. C'était une bonne chose qu'il soit assis sur une chaise, sinon il serait tombé par terre dans un grand vacarme. Ce que ce garçon lui faisait avec un simple regard, c'était…indescriptible. Magnus ne pouvait pas s'imaginer ce qui se passerait si quelque chose de plus se passait entre eux deux, quelque chose que Magnus espérait.

-Malheureusement, ma connaissance en histoire n'est pas très grande…ok…peut-être que j'en saurais plus si je l'écoutais, mais j'étais trop occupé à regarder tes magnifiques yeux, poursuivit Magnus.

À ce moment, Magnus se demanda combien de teint de rouge pouvaient prendre les joues d'Alec, car elles avaient maintenant la couleur du vin. Bane se serait menti s'il s'était dit qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Il adorait ça et il voulait voir ce rougissement autant qu'il pouvait. Ce n'était pas seulement parce que cela faisait vraiment bien à Alex, mais aussi parce que ça faisait ressentir un étrange sentiment au ventre de Magnus. Qui sait, peut-être que c'était ces papillons dont parlent les filles durant des heures ou peut-être était-ce seulement la fascination de Magnus pour les regards d'Alec. Peu importe ce que c'était, Magnus voulait que ça dure aussi longtemps que ça pouvait. Il voulait s'abandonner dans ce « quelque chose » qu'il ne pouvait pas nommer spécifiquement et qui l'électrifiait comme un éclair.

-Que penses-tu de la Pologne? Comme c'est le premier pays que l'Allemagne a attaqué.

Magnus pense que la voix d'Alec, que ce qu'il disait (quoi que ce soit, car il n'écoutait pas vraiment) sonnait comme un oiseau qui chantait, très, très mélodiquement.

-À moins que tu veuilles les États-Unis, termina Alec.

-On peut prendre un pays européen, répondit Magnus. La Pologne me convient, mais quel problème on va choisir ? Ou on parle de tout le pays ?

-On va trouver.

Alec commença à fermer et à ranger ses livres quand la cloche sonna. Il se leva et se dirigea au bureau de l'enseignant. Magnus pensa que la manière qu'avait Alec de bouger ses hanches était délicieuse et il ne peut se retenir de passer sa langue sur les lèvres.

-Arrête de bave, dit une voix près de lui.

Magnus leva ses yeux et vit le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds à ses côtés. Ragnor Fell le regardait profondément et il soupira en enfouissant le sac de Magnus dans ses mains.

-Tu agis comme un fou. Qu'est-ce qu'il a en lui qui te fait agir de la sorte ? Tu ne le connais même pas et tu es déjà fou de lui.

-J'imagine que c'est ce qu'on appelle le coup de foudre.

Ragnor soupira de nouveau et tira Magnus de sa chaise en le prenant par l'épaule.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, dit Magnus. Dès que je regarde dans ses yeux, je veux l'embrasser, encore plus, je veux…

-Mon Dieu, je t'aimais plus que tu étais déprimé à cause de Camille.

Fell lâcha Magnus quand ils sortirent de la classe d'histoire. Ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers le stationnement où les attendaient Catarina et Tessa.

-Prends-toi en main, Magnus, soupira Ragnor. Tu ne sais même pas si Alec est gai et, encore plus important, s'il s'intéresse à toi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Magnus en prenant place dans la Camaro jaune. Je vais tout découvrir bientôt.

-Tu es fou, dit Ragnor en ferma sa porte et en enfilant sa ceinture. Vraiment fou !

-Nonnn, je pense que c'était le coup de foudre.

* * *

A/N:

(1) Chum/blonde = petit copine/petit copine…et maintenant vous savez que je suis québécoise ;)

Je pense à changer le nom pour "je t'aimerai toujours". En fait, certains passages m'ont rappelé un de mes livres préférés quand j'étais jeunes qui s'appellait je t'aimerai toujours. Je vais surement ajouter un ou deux paragraphe dans les chapitres concernés pour en parler. En plus, comme le titre en anglais provenait d'une chanson, c'est un peu inutile de le traduire non?


	3. Peut-être que ça vaut la peine

**Chapitre 3**

III-Peut-être que ça vaut la peine

La première semaine à l'école se déroula assez normalement pour tous les enfants Lightwood. Jace, comme d'habitude, avait déjà commencé à fleureter avec quelques filles de l'école. Isabelle savait déjà qui avait le meilleur style et avec qui elle devait être amie pour avoir des invitations à tous les partys jusqu'à ce qu'elle gradue ou, du moins, jusqu'à la fin de cette année. Alec, lui, s'était déjà confondu dans la masse, il était maintenant un élève normal et il ne sortirait probablement pas du lot si ce n'était pas de sa…relation avec un arbre de Noël arc-en-ciel sur deux pattes, comme il l'appelait dans sa tête, nommé Magnus Bane.

Ladite relation était…Alec ne savait pas vraiment comment la décrire. Étaient-ils seulement collègues pour leurs cours ? Oui, Magnus s'assoyait avec Alec à presque tous les cours dernièrement. Il aurait pu sembler qu'il ait abandonné son meilleur ami, Ragnor Fell, pour Alec. D'un côté, c'était plaisant. Alec ne se sentait pas totalement rejet dans cette nouvelle école. En fait, il n'était pas vraiment une personne très sociale et rencontrer des nouvelles personnes était pour lui difficile, voire même une tâche impossible. Il se demandait encore comme il avait pu devenir ami avec Magnus Bane. Sa théorie était basée sur le fait qu'il lui ait foncé dedans la première journée et que c'était ce qu'il l'avait attiré à devenir ami avec Magnus.

Oui, pour le moment leur relation pouvait être décrite comme amicale, même si Alec sentait qu'il y avait plus à cette relation, du moins pour lui. En fait, Alexander ressentait définitivement quelque chose pour Magnus Bane, un quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas encore décrire exactement.

À toutes les fois qu'il le voyait, ses magnifiques yeux verts-doré avec des étincelles dansantes, toutes les fois qu'il riait de son rire si éclatant et chaleureux qu'il était comme de la musique aux oreilles d'Alec, ce dernier ne pouvait n'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement dans son estomac. Cette expression rêveuse quand il n'était pas concentré en classe et qu'il regardait partout et que ses yeux croisaient ceux d'Alec ne manquait pas de faire rougir Alec toutes les fois. Ces hanches si délicates, mais pourtant si séductrices faisaient rêver Alec pendant toute la nuit. Il se surprenait souvent à admirer la beauté de Magnus Bane, car il était une beauté très exotique et unique.

-Terre à Alec, entendit-il sortir de la bouche d'Isabelle, ce qui le sortit de ses pensées.

La fille lui envoyait la main directement sous son nez en le regardant intensément.

-Arrête de rêvasser, mon frère. Maman a dit que le diner serait prêt dans une demi-heure.

-Ouais, merci Izzy.

La fille sortie de sa chambre et Alec se concentra de nouveau sur le coloriage avec Jake. Le petit garçon finissait le coloriage d'un avion quand le téléphone d'Alec sonna. Il sortit l'appareil de sa poche de jeans et sourit involontairement quand il vit le nom sur l'afficheur.

-Salut.

-Allo, Alexander, est-ce un mauvais moment ? demanda la voix, qui semblait joyeuse, à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

-Non, pas du tout.

Alec se leva du plancher, ses yeux toujours rivés sur son fil pendant qu'il se déplaçait vers la fenêtre. Les rues étaient presque vides à cette heure, il n'y avait que quelques voitures qui passaient ici et là.

-Comment ça va ? demanda Alec.

-Parfaitement bien, dit Magnus qui se racla la gorge avant de continuer. J'appelle pour qu'on choisisse une date pour notre projet. Je suis libre la semaine prochaine, alors on pourrait peut-être se voir à ce moment ?

-Certainement…attends une seconde.

Alec déposa le téléphone sur le bureau et se dirigea vers Jake qui coloriait son livre de maths au marqueur rouge.

-Jake ! Ne fais pas ça ! C'est mon livre d'école. Prends ça, lui dit-il en lui donnant des feuilles vierges, colorie ici, mon amour.

-Ok.

Le père sourit largement et secoua sa tête avant de se rappeler qu'il était au téléphone. Il retourna à son bureau immédiatement et prit le téléphone de nouveau.

-Désolé, je suis là, dit-il en rougissant légèrement (heureusement personne ne pouvait le voir en ce moment). De quoi parlions-no…ah oui, le projet. Oui, certainement, on peut se rencontrer la semaine prochaine. Que dirais-tu de lundi après l'école ? Je suis libre lundi, alors…

-Lundi me semble parfait, répondit Bane presque immédiatement. On se voit à l'école demain, à plus Alexander. Fais de beaux rêves, chéri.

Avant qu'Alec ne puisse former un seul mot d'au revoir, Magnus avait déjà raccroché. Il était sous le choc, comme à toutes les fois que Magnus l'appelait par un petit surnom. Dans la dernière semaine, soit la première semaine de leur amitié, Bane l'avait appelé par plusieurs petits noms, comme Isabelle le disait. À vrai dire, Alec ne savait pas quoi en penser. Cela n'était peut-être dû au fait que personne ne l'avait jamais appelé par de petits mots si affectueux, dû moins personne en dehors de sa famille. Bien sûr sa mère l'appelait par de petits noms quand il était petit, même son père de temps en temps. Isabelle l'appelait de la sorte très souvent, particulièrement quand elle voulait qu'Alec fasse quelque chose pour elle et c'était la même chose avec Max. Jace, lui…bien, disons que Jace n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de termes. Il affirmait que c'était le genre de mots affectueux qui ne devaient être utilisés comme mots pour draguer une fille ou quand on était en couple avec quelqu'un.

Et maintenant, Magnus l'appelait par de petits noms affectueux presque tous les jours et cela rendait Alec très confus.

-Alec, le diner est prêt, retentit la voix de Maryse à travers les couloirs.

Le garçon prit Jake par la main et descendit avec lui. La famille avait déjà pris place à table pendant qu'Alec mit Jake dans sa chaise haute pour qu'il puisse atteindre la table. Maryse installa immédiatement de la nourriture devant le garçon. Pour lui, elle avait spécialement préparer su spaghetti avec de la sauce peu épicée et coupée en petits morceaux pour qu'il puisse le manger par lui-même. Alec était reconnaissant que sa mère cuisine pour Jake, puisqu'il n'avait aucun talent pour ça. La seule chose qu'il savait préparer était le gruau que Jake mangeait pour déjeuner, presque à tous les jours.

Maryse finit de placer tous les plats devant chacun des membres de la famille, puis tous se mit à manger. Les diners de famille comme celui-là étaient chose commune pour les Lightwood lorsqu'ils habitaient Washington. Cependant, lorsqu'ils avaient déménagé à New York 3 mois plus tôt les diners de famille avaient pris le bord. Tout le monde revenait à la maison à une heure différente et s'occupait immédiatement de leurs propres choses. Cette journée-là, après un si long moment, ils s'étaient tous rassemblés pour manger ensemble.

-Alors, comment ça se passe dans votre nouvelle école, les enfants, demanda Robert en déposant ses lunettes sur la table. Jace, quand est-ce que le directeur m'appellera ?

-Papa, cria le blond en manquant cracher sa bouchée.

Jace s'essuya la bouche du revers de sa manche blanche, ce qui provoqua quelques protestations de sa mère qui ne voulait pas qu'il gâche son nouveau chandail.

-Cette fois le directeur ne t'appellera pas.

-J'espère, Jace.

-À moins que ce soit parce qu'il a des félicitations à me faire, ajouta Jace.

Cela lui valut le regard peu crédule de ses deux parents.

-J'ai été pris dans l'équipe de soccer. Je suis ami avec le capitaine de l'équipe et il a parlé au coach. Il a dit que je serai un remplaçant pour l'instant, mais que si je suis bon je deviendrai un joueur régulier.

-Je suis très fière de toi, mon chéri, dit Maryse en l'embrassant sur la tête. Et toi, Isabelle ?

-Oh, j'ai été accepté dans l'équipe de cheerleading, dit Isabelle en roulant une autre bouchée de spaghetti sur sa fourchette. Bientôt, je serai la capitaine, j'en suis certaine.

C'est super, commenta monsieur Lightwood en déplaçant son regard vers son plus vieux fils. Et toi, Alec ?

-Pas si mal, dit-il en gardant ses yeux sur son fils. Je n'ai pas le temps pour des activités parascolaires ou des choses du genre, mais lundi s'en vient…euh…je veux dire…j'ai invité un ami parce qu'on fait un projet d'histoire ensemble. Il peut venir ?

-Bien sûr, Alexander, répondit Maryse avec un sourire chaleureux. Max ?

-Super, cria le petit garçon de 9 ans en reversant presque le spaghetti qui était sur sa fourchette. J'ai plein de nouveaux amis !

-Et j'ai trouvé un travail, ajouta Alec, ce qui lui valut l'attention de toute sa famille. Dans un café, comme serveur pour le moment. Je travaillerai principalement après l'école pour quelques heures et pendant la fin de semaine. Je commence mercredi.

-Génial, dit Robert en tapotant l'épaule d'Alec. Je suis fier de toi, mon fils.

* * *

Le soir, quand Jake fut endormi, Alec se mit à faire tous ses travaux scolaires pour lundi. Il lui restait encore deux jours pour les faire, mais avec Jake, il n'avait le temps de ne rien faire. Cela était d'autant plus vrai puisque son jeu préféré à ce moment était de s'enfuir de son père et de se cacher dans des recoins de la maison. Alec n'avait pas une seconde pour lui, sauf la nuit quand Jake dormait dans sa toute nouvelle chambre qui était adjacente à celle d'Alec. Mis à part un berceau, des jouets, deux commodes et une vieille chaine, il n'y avait rien de plus pour le moment. Les murs bleus étaient couverts de trains, chose qui devient rapidement une obsession pour le petit garçon de 3 ans.

-Est-ce que je peux entrer, demanda Isabelle, faisant sursauter Alec.

Il tourna sa tête vers sa sœur et acquiesça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Des devoirs. Tu sais que je n'ai pas le temps durant la journée, dit-il en tournant la page de son manuel de physique, essayant de résoudre le problème. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Te parler.

-De? demanda Alec en fermant son manuel, sachant très bien qu'Isabelle ne laisserait pas finir ses devoirs de toute manière.

-Toi et Magnus Bane, dit-elle.

Alec avait la bouche grande ouverte de surprise et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de cligner des yeux à répétition.

-Je…qu…qu…quoi?! lança-t-il presque en criant. De quoi tu parles?!

-Oh, aller, Alec, dit-elle avec une expression de « sérieusement? ». Seulement un aveugle ne le verrait pas.

-Verrait pas quoi ?

-La manière qu'il a de te regarder dit elle, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. Alors, dis-moi tout ! Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble ?

De toutes les choses qu'Isabelle Lightwood avait dites ces dernières minutes, celle-là semblait être la plus stupide et ridicule du point de vue d'Alec. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque. Sa sœur le regardait avec frustration. Alec réussit à reprendre ses esprits et regarda sa sœur.

-Elle est bonne, commenta-t-il. Magnus est seulement mon ami.

-Et, est-ce qu'il le sait?

Cette question le prit par surprise. Il aimait bien Magnus, vraiment, mais Magnus ne le voyait seulement que comme un ami. Et, si Alec devait l'avouer, il préférer cela comme ça, du moins pour le moment.

-De quoi tu parles, Isabelle, demanda-t-il, plus curieux.

-Mon dieu Alec, des fois je pense que t'utilise pas ce que tu as sous le crâne.

Elle se déplaça pour être assise confortablement sur son lit et tapota la place à côté d'elle. Il répondit à sa question sous-entendue et pris place à côté d'elle.

-Ça fait déjà un moment que je l'observe et je l'ai vu te regarder à la cafétéria la deuxième journée d'école. Il te regardait comme si tu étais fait d'or ou quelque chose du genre. Il te dévorait du regard.

À chaque parole d'Isabelle, Alec rougissait de plus belle.

-Crois-moi, il t'aime bien. Je sais ce que je vois. Magnus Bane est intéressé par toi, vraiment beaucoup.

-Non.

-Oui, mais c'est une bonne chose.

Le visage d'Isabelle arbora un sourire qui voulait dire qu'elle avait des idées démoniques ou un plan, ce qui ne faisait qu'attirer des problèmes au final.

-J'ai découvert que Magnus est bisexuel, ce qui veut dire qu'il aime les gars et les filles.

-Je sais ce que ça veut dire. Je ne suis pas idiot, Izzy.

-Et, il y a plus d'un mois, il a cassé avec Camille Belcourt, renchérit-elle.

Alec croisa ses bras.

-Idiot, ça veut dire qu'il est célibataire et que tu as la voie libre pour le séduire. Mon dieu, Alec, pourquoi je dois penser à tout pour toi?

-Premièrement…

Il lui donna un petit coup d'épaule.

-Et deuxièmement, pourquoi ça devrait m'intéresser de savoir si Magnus Bane est célibataire.

-Oh, Alec, tu sais que je peux te lire comme un livre ouvert. Je sais que l'aime bien. La manière que tu as de le regarder, comment tu rougis quand tu lui parles, ça te trahit, dit-elle souriante. Je vous ai vu dans les couloirs de l'école, quand vous écoutiez de la musique. Magnus s'en foutait complètement de la chanson que vous écoutiez ses yeux étaient collés à toi. Et quand ton regard a enfin croisé le sien, il a cessé de te regarder. Et quand il t'a vu le regarder, il t'a souri. Pas d'un sourire commercial et faux, mais un vrai sourire, de bonheur. Ah et j'ai des cours avec Catarina et c'est la meilleure amie de Magnus et tu sais, nous les filles on aime bien potiner.

-Si tu lui as dit quoi que ce soit…

-Relax, tes secrets sont miens, dit-elle en prenant les mains de son frère. Mais je sais que Magnus t'aime bien.

-Et puis? Je ne serai jamais dans sa gagne, dit Alec en laissant planer un long soupir. Je suis le plate moi-même et il…il est le plus beau gars que j'ai jamais connu.

Il enchaina en baissant la voix, presque en murmurant.

-Trop beau pour moi.

-C'est de la merde, mon frère.

\- En plus, je n'ai pas le temps pour les amours, dit-il plus fermement. J'ai d'autres choses.

-Alec, juste parce que tu as Jake ne veut pas dire que tu dois laisser tomber tout le reste de ta vie. En plus, plusieurs parents célibataires trouvent leur autre moitié pendant qu'ils ont leur enfant. Pourquoi pas toi ?

-Tu sais, une mère célibataire peut trouver facilement un nouveau père pour leur enfant. Les pères célibataires peuvent aussi trouver une nouvelle mère pour leur enfant facilement. Mais un père célibataire, qui est aussi….tu sais…

-Gay?

Il hocha la tête et continua.

-C'est beaucoup plus difficile à faire.

Cette fois ce fut Izzy qui soupira longuement avant qu'il poursuive.

-De toute manière, quel gars voudrait avoir un chum qui a un enfant, en? Aucun, et je ne vais pas commencer à me faire des idées et à avoir espoir.

À ce moment, des cris de Jake lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Immédiatement, Alec se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la chambre du garçon. Il le prit de son berceau et le colla à son torse, le berçant doucement pour le calmer. Le garçon ne cessait de répéter qu'il y avait un monstre sous son lit. Après vingt minutes pendant lesquelles Alec le rassurait, Jake était de nouveau endormi dans les bras de son père. Alec le déposa doucement dans son berceau et lui déposa un baiser sur la tête.

Lorsqu'il se tourna, il vit Isabelle qui se tenait dans le cadre de porte, un sourire réchauffant au visage.

-Jake est ma priorité. Il est celui qui compte le plus pour moi.

-Je sais et je ne te demande rien d'autre.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui mit la main sur l'épaule. Alec déposa ses mains autour d'elle et ils regardèrent le garçon dormir, collé à son singe en peluche.

-Jake va toujours être le plus important pour toi, Alec, mais je veux que tu te donnes une chance, une chance d'aimer. Essaie-le au moins. Donne-toi une chance.

-Peut-être qu'un jour je me donnerai la chance d'aimer…

Ils quittèrent la chambre de Jake. Avant que leur chemin ne se sépare, le téléphone d'Alec vibra.

 _On se voit lundi. Encore une fois, bonne nuit. Magnus._

Isabelle regarda par-dessus son épaule.

-Donne-lui une chance, qui sait, peut-être que quelque chose de bien en résultera ?


End file.
